


Sew up

by Whale_Fain



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath of an Explosion, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Fain/pseuds/Whale_Fain
Summary: 蝙蝠侠被爆炸波及，是红罗宾发现了他，并负责包扎。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	Sew up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiamulynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/gifts).



> 警告：仅是为了让我快乐的OOC+亲情无差向

听见工具落入托盘的声音Bruce睁开眼，白光刺痛视网膜，一个黑色脑袋在他模糊视野的边缘晃荡。

"谁……"

他撑起身，他知道这不是Alfred，Alfred的脑袋会反光，而且今天Alfred应该在医院体检。

"我劝你最好躺下，说真的。"

一只手伸来移开了医用钠灯，Bruce看清了满头大汗的人是谁，Tim Drake，现任红罗宾，他在少年泰坦的表现令人印象深刻，好到蝙蝠侠不忍叫他回来。

"我求求你躺下。"Tim柔声细语的，你无法想象这个稚气未脱的嗓音能领导一个强力的团队。

Bruce摸到医疗床边缘，挪腿探索地板，四肢的感觉还未完全回归掌握，他在用计算感知自己是否着地。男孩微不可查地叹了口气，探过肩膀让男人攀住。

"我就该听Jason的，给你下两倍麻药。"他扶Bruce走到电脑前说。

Bruce的耳朵在过度耳鸣，外界的一切声音都懵懂含糊，他摔坐到椅子上，皱着眉看向Tim，打量男孩。他摸了把耳朵，抓下来一团棉花，上面有血。

"你被卷入了爆炸，你救的那个人没事。"Tim重新塞回去一个，偏头让Bruce看见自己的嘴唇。

"罪犯呢！"Bruce因听力突然下降，声音极大。

Tim被大嗓门吵得一下子拉远了脑袋："我听得见！老天，我没被炸到，我的耳朵很好。"他夹起浸过碘酒的棉花在Bruce手臂的伤口上擦拭，"走私团伙夜翼和恶魔崽已经去追了，神谕看着他们。"他的后一句话明确提示Bruce放下去拿通讯器的手，算是帮个忙，他现在可连眼前的人在说什么都听不清呢。

Bruce还是把通讯器握到了手里，他看了眼手臂和腹部的伤口，走线整齐精细："Alfred教你的？"

"他照顾你都来不及。"Tim熟练地拉开纱布，"Jason教我的，他说Dick缝伤口就是狗屎，你只比Dick好一点点。"Tim学Jason尖酸鄙夷的表情，又重复一遍，"就，一点点。"

Bruce被他逗笑了："注意言辞。"

"好的老板。"Tim乖巧地靠过来，礼貌地，"介意抬个手么，请。"

Bruce尝试抬起手臂，麻药在逐渐消退，莽撞的代价回归到他身上。

他看着缠绕他手臂的Tim，男孩穿着凯夫拉制服，却套着医用手套帮他处理伤口，他的四肢都比第一次见面抽长了许多，强壮跟他搭不上边，但男孩还是突破限制练就了一身适合自己的战斗肌肉。

他突然发问："他们不带着你去么？"

Tim愣住了，抬起头："什么？"

"我说他们不带着你战斗，只把这个活儿分配给你。"

Tim听懂后瞪圆了眼，眉毛在眼睛上气恼地皱起，仿佛听不懂Bruce在胡言乱语什么。他张了张嘴，又闭上了。他和他的哥哥弟弟们都不同，激动的时候他会把话咽回去嚼嚼再吐出来。

"嘿！Bruce。"他把纱布打上结，开口了，"听听接下来的。我是唯一一个找上你的罗宾，主动的。不是因为我需要什么帮助，而是我发觉你需要帮助。今天也是我第一个发现你倒在码头上，披风都破了。所以，这个活儿。"他指着Bruce，和他的伤口，"除了Alfred，就是我的，毋庸置疑，谁都别想和我抢。"

这时Tim耳朵里的耳麦发出了响声。

"你把他缝起来了没，拖油瓶？"Damian在耳机里趾高气昂。

"你爸的命在我手里，我劝你对我礼貌点。"

"哈，哈。"Damian干笑，"Drake我不信你敢这……"

Tim啪地挂断了通讯。

"Damian。"Bruce看着Tim的表情猜测。

"是你的宝贝儿子。"Tim撅着嘴让Bruce站起来，帮他消毒包扎腹部。

"他其实挺喜欢你的。"

"……我不是打击你，你扮演和事佬的模样怪吓人的。"Tim边圈着Bruce的腰缠绕绷带，边抬着头说，"而且我也没和他闹矛盾。"

"那你的意思是你们相处得很愉快？"Bruce的腿已经能支撑他稳固地站着，但他没告诉因为怕他会滑倒而环着他的腰，双手在背后打结的男孩。

"嗯——"Tim转着眼珠子琢磨了一下，"他是个灾难，我只是被波及到了，仅此而已，没人会去怪灾难本身。"

"那他是地震还是海啸？"

"他是原油泄漏。"

"听起来令人长期困扰。"

"正是这样。"Tim肯定地点头，他转到Bruce背后检查自己的活结是否结实。

Bruce转头看他，尝试把他们共同积存的伤翻找出来，因为他们共同缝上了缺口却没拆线，他不敢触碰，因为他明白关于父母的伤痛永远都会是新鲜的，伴随一生。而现在，他被药物的余韵推了一把，缓缓说："关于你的父亲，我很抱歉。" 

"和你没关系，Bruce，完全不用道歉。"Tim脱口而出，看着Bruce的眼睛没有闪躲，"和谁是英雄，谁是坏蛋，谁的差错都没关系。就是个灾难，有人被卷进去了而已。这种事你偏要怪谁日子就过不下去了。"

Bruce瞬间感觉这个孩子长得比想象中还要大，前进得比他预料中还要快，愈合得比他幻想中还要完整。

"我不后悔来找了你，也不后悔成为了谁。这都是我的财富我的荣幸，蝙蝠侠。我们将保护更多的人。"Tim拽下手套，眨了眨眼，露出白牙，"你早就可以跟我提这件事了。"

这时通讯器又响了，Tim倾听，然后转向Bruce："夜翼抓到他们了，送去警局的路上。"

"交给Gordon前我要从他们嘴里知道些东西。"Bruce越过椅子抓起制服上衣。

"Alfred要是知道我让你这样跑出去肯定会气疯的。"Tim告知了Dick一声，哀嚎着翻出蝙蝠侠的备用披风。

"你就说完全拦不住我。"Bruce倒抽着气将自己塞进战服。

Tim戴上多米诺面具，把头盔和披风递给他。

"我正是这么打算的。"

END

**Author's Note:**

> 献给强迫症小天使嘉木。


End file.
